cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Colonies
Colonies are a gameplay element in Cattails. There are three main cat colonies in the Cattails world: The Forest Colony, Mountain Domain, and Mystic Colony. Coco will suggest joining one after the tutorial. The player has no option to live independently, but can create a Custom Colony. Roles Leader The colony’s leader welcomes the player cat upon arrival to their colony. A white starred emblem indicates a leader. Leaders will notify the player of upcoming festivals on the ninth day of each season when spoken to. The three colony leaders are Alisa, Leo, and Mayor. The player can become a leader of their custom colony after completing the main quest. However, the player does not gain a star emblem. Guard The colony guard protects their colony from outsiders. They will not allow the player to enter the colony if they have less than 25% reputation. After reaching 25% reputation, the player will be granted access to the colony. Guards will allow you to access the colony’s doctor and shopkeeper after reaching 50% reputation, and let the player join the colony after reaching 75% reputation. Guards can receive colony gifts and grant reputation. The four guards are Claudius, Jag, Oracle, and Sarge. If the player has a custom colony, Claudius will allow the player to select one tile for a battle the next day, while the other battle's location is randomized. Doctor The colony doctor can heal the player cat and their kittens for Mews. A small dose costs 8 Mews, and a full dose's cost varies based on health depletion. The four doctors are Doc, Galen, Krampy, and Luna. Shopkeeper The player can buy items from and sell items to the colony shopkeeper. Each shopkeeper provides different items. Every item has a set sell price, but items are bought with varying prices from different shopkeepers. The four shopkeepers are Delta, Ember, Peanut, and Savannah. Resident Residents usually stay in town and interact with other cats. In most cases, Residents are the only marriageable NPCs in a colony. The Forest Colony residents are Lyrus, Missy, and Scout. The Mystic Colony residents are Mossie, Nil, and Slip. The Mountain Domain residents are Arthur, Pebble, and Robin. The Custom Colony residents are Claw, Mango, and Sunshine. Main Colonies *The Forest Colony *The Mountain Domain *The Mystic Colony Custom Colony ]] After completing the main quest, the player will have the option to create a Custom Colony. The player can claim a map tile as their capital and customize their colony's dens and citizens. If the player chooses to create a custom colony, their previous colony's reputation will halve. Unlike other colonies, the custom colony has no reputation. As such, leaving the colony will not affect the player's relationship with it, and they can always talk to Coco to rejoin the colony. The Custom Colony feature was released on March 16, 2018. Reputation and Gifts For the colony gift guide, see Reputation. The player always stays at 100% reputation with their current colony. The player can increase reputation with other colonies by giving colony gifts to the town guard and talking to cats at festivals. Reputation Privileges Trivia *Talking to a colony's cats at a festival can grant a 1% reputation increase with said colony. Category:Colonies Category:Gameplay Elements Category:Guides and Lists